A large number of drive and guidance apparatuses are known for flaps which are arranged on aircraft mainplanes, with a suitable kinematic type being used depending on the aerodynamic and structural constraints. A summary is provided by Holert, Carl, “Interdisziplinäre Synthese von Klappenführungsmechanismen, Deutscher Luft- und Raumfahrtkongress”, Stuttgart 2002, DGLR-JT2002-155 [Interdisciplinary synthesis of flap guidance mechanisms, German Aviation and Spaceflight Congress].
This document describes a drive and guidance apparatus for a flap, which is arranged on an aircraft mainplane, for a trailing-edge or landing flap, as is illustrated in FIG. 4. The drive and guidance apparatus 100 illustrated there for the starboard wing comprises, when viewed from the aircraft fuselage, a six-element guide chain 102 with seven rotating joints 104-110 of the kinematic Watt-I chain type with one or more shafts. In this case, a first coupling element 116, which is mounted via a crank 114 that is connected to the aircraft mainplane 112 such that it can rotate, is itself in turn connected to the flap 118 and to a second coupling element 120, such that it can rotate, with the second coupling element 120 being mounted on the aircraft mainplane 112 such that it can rotate. In this case, the second coupling element 120 is connected to the flap 118 via an oscillating support 122. The aircraft mainplane 112 has a wing trailing-edge geometry 124 and a flap mount 126 which is firmly connected to it. The landing flap 118 has a landing-flap geometry 128 and a flap coupling element 130 which is firmly connected to it. The flap mount 126 and the flap coupling element 130 are components of the guidance apparatus 100 and connect the landing flap 118 to the aircraft mainplane 112. A crank 114 which is driven by means of a rotational drive is located in a joint 104 on the flap mount 126. The crank 114 drives the guidance apparatus 100 and rotates it clockwise for extension of the flap 118. The crank 114 is connected to the first coupling element 116 in the joint 105 such that it can rotate, and the first coupling element 116 is itself connected to the flap coupling element 130 in a joint 106 and to the second coupling element 120 in a joint 107. The second coupling element 120 is connected to the flap mount 126 via the joint 108, and is connected to the oscillating support 122 in the joint 109. The oscillating support 122 is connected to the flap coupling element 130 in a joint 110.
This apparatus according to the prior art has an unsatisfactory drive torque profile over the extension movement of the flap. The apparatus requires a large fairing and thus produces a large amount in drag during cruising flight.